


A Lazy (Dragon) Sunday

by justanotherpipedream, monobuu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic Fluff, Dragon Tony Stark, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu
Summary: Bucky stumbles across his pocket sized dragon boyfriend taking a nap. (With art by monobuu)





	A Lazy (Dragon) Sunday

Bucky’s heart stopped.

Well, it would have if it was still beating. If he were human, he would probably be concerned. Thankfully as a full-fledged vampire, it’s not something he has to think about on a day to day basis.

But he’s digressing.

Bucky was doing all that he could to slowly pull his phone out of his pocket, without making a sound. The pocket sized dragon was snoring away into his small hoard of tools, piled up on the workshop desk, and Bucky was biting hard into his lips to prevent himself from screaming at how cute his boyfriend looked.

Tony was always self-conscious about his size, even if he was only slightly smaller than the average dwarf dragon. Howard had grown to be larger than the size of a large dog, after all, as the press constantly reminded them. Then again, Tony still had  a good few thousand years before he would reach  his full size.

It doesn’t mean that Tony isn’t slightly put out that it’ll still take decades at least until he could even manage to be kitten-sized .

Bucky won’t complain at all - it just means he gets a solid couple hundred years to enjoy having and cuddling a tiny boyfriend.

Currently, Tony had his body wrapped tightly around a screwdriver as he snoozed, his body sprawled out across as many wrenches as he could reach. Tony was slowly becoming more comfortable hoarding in his dragon form with Bucky around, and Bucky was glad that Tony wasn’t only doing so when he was stressed out, or trying to suppress his instincts.  

Bucky quietly snapped a few pictures on his phone, perfect for his new wallpaper, and slid his phone back into his pocket. He gently lifted Tony off the small pile of tools, trying not to jostle him as he cradled him gently to his chest.

Tony wiggled in Bucky’s grasp, waking up slightly. MIne he seemed to say as he rubbed his head along Bucky’s wrists. Bucky wandered over to the nest of blankets and pillows in the corner, gently laying Tony down. Carefully, Bucky joined him and arranged himself so he wouldn’t squish the smaller dragon.

“You can go back to sleep if you need to sweetheart. I’ll keep an eye on you if it makes you feel better.”

A puff of smoke filled the air as Tony yawned. He shook his head, his voice ringing clearly in Bucky’s mind. 

“But what about the party tonight?”

The Halloween party, remembered Bucky.  He reached out and brushed his hand down Tony’s head. He tried not to puff out his chest when Tony preened and leaned into the touch. “Natasha’s apparently going for a theme tonight and doesn’t trust any of us, so she’s sending us all costumes to wear.”

Tony huffed. She just doesn’t want Steve and Sam’s weird competition to scar everyone again this year.

Bucky snorted. For the past few years, Steve and Sam kept trying to one-up each other in having the ‘worst’ versions of their chosen costumes to the party.  “Probably. Those punks would show up naked if it meant they could win.”

Tony nodded, eyes slipping shut as he lay his head back down. “Okay. Wake me up before we need to go.”

Bucky smiled. “ _Always._ Sweet dreams bright eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't those two adorable? Natasha was definitely pleased with the costumes she picked out. Let us know what you think! 
> 
> Come talk to us on tumblr: [summerpipedream](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/) | [monobuu](http://monobuu.tumblr.com//)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Don't) Let Sleeping Dragons Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348514) by [pondghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondghost/pseuds/pondghost)




End file.
